


Everyone falls in love sometimes.

by Shoantell



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Boyfriends, Cute, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, Mpreg, Relationship(s), Sweet, Sweet/Hot, Texting, What Have I Done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:13:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 4,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27726664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shoantell/pseuds/Shoantell
Summary: Finn and Seth being all cute through texts..
Relationships: Finn Balor | Prince Devitt/Seth Rollins | Tyler Black
Comments: 35
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Finn and Seth just being cute and sweet ❤️
> 
> Enjoy. This lovely couple I loved writing this hope you enjoy it too.

**finn 🙄😜**

Aw , thanks sethie . I love my sethie bear and I'm thankful hesh in my life.

**sethie bear❤️❤️**

I love my polar fleece too..

**finn🙄😜**

Not to be sappy , but you are a sign my life is turning around.

**sethiebear❤️❤️**

I know you do. And I hope I can be a voice of reason to prevent these spirals you deal with.

**Finn** 😜🙄 

You are . Just gotta keep on me.

**Sethie bear** ❤️❤️

Wyd

**Finn** 😜🙄

Texting you

**Sethie bear** ❤️❤️

Besides that☺️

**Finn** 😜🙄

Wishing I could be with you.

**Sethie bear** ❤️❤️

Besides that.☺️

**Finn** 🙄😜

Loving you more than usual.

**Sethie bear** ❤️❤️

Besides that☺️

**Finn** ❤️❤️

Those are the only things important to me.

**Sethie bear** ❤️❤️

Why are you so fucking sweet.

**Finn** 😜🙄

Trying to be like my favourite person on earth.

**Sethie bear** ❤️❤️

Mwauaah

**Finn** 😜🙄

More.

**Sethie bear** ❤️❤️

What is it?

**Finn** ❤️❤️

Ready?

**Sethie ❤️❤️**

I'm nervous , but yes.

**Finn** 😜🙄

I LOVE YOU.

**sethie bear** ❤️ ❤️

I LOVE YOU SO MUCH TOO.

**Finn😜** 🙄

Babe you're the best thing that's ever happened to me.

**Sethie bear** ❤️❤️

😍😘❤️

**Finn😜** 🙄

I love you so much

❤️😜😭

Just wanna hug and kiss you 😭❤️😘😍

I miss your lips they're so soft.

**My heart beat** ❤️❤️ Finn changed **Sethie** contact name to my **heart beat.**

**My heart beat** ❤️❤️

I love you too baby Soo much your my world too.❤️❤️

**Finn** 😜🙄

Love talk later okay my phone is dieying 😭

**My heart beat** ❤️❤️ 

Text you b4 bed😘☺️ I'm off to gym

**Finn** 🙄😜 

Remember eyes only for me😜❤️

**My heart beat** ❤️❤️

Always sweet chums😜 where else would I get that sweet ass from.

**Finn** 🙄😜

All yours baby 🍑🍑

**My heart beat** ❤️❤️

😥😥🙊 Amma tap that later .

**Finn** ❤️❤️

Ohh! My god❤️❤️ I still love you though.

**My heart beat** ❤️❤️

You know you do and I love that 🍑🍑.

**Finn 😜** 🙄

Go to gym baby 🙈❤️


	2. Chapter 2

**my heart beat ❤️**

babe!

Babe! 

**my heart beat ❤️**

baby! 

Baby! 

**my heart beat ❤️**

Finn babe talk to me please 😭 baby love.

**finn😜🙄**

WHAT DO YOU WANT SETH WHY DON'T YOU GO BE WITH MANDY.

**my heart beat** ❤️

Baby what are you talking about why would I want to be with Mandy?😏

**My heart beat ❤️**

Please baby talk to me.

**Finn😜** 🙄

Go be with her Seth cause clearly you want that.😠

My heart beat ❤️ Finn changed my heart beat's name to Asshole 😠

**Asshole 😠**

Baby what did I do please tell me why i'm an asshole .

**Finn😜** 🙄

Wow! 👏🏻👏🏻👏🏻 The Oscar goes to Seth fucken Rollins for best actor.

**Asshole 😠**

Baby don't be like that please tell me what happened what did I do?

So I can fix it 

**Finn** 😜🙄

Seth this is Mr Morrison McIntyre why is my son crying and eating a bowl of ice cream .

All by himself listening to Beyonce resentment 🤔

**Asshole 😠**

I don't know sir he's refusing to tell me I'm also lost.🤷🏼‍♂️

**Finn😜** 🙄

Who is Mandy? 

**Asshole 😠**

Just some girl at school.

**Finn** 😜🙄

Finn says she's the head chearleader and you where starring at her boobs during practice.

**Asshole 😠**

We where just talking about the next project that I won't be working with her I switched partners.

**Finn🙄** 😜

Clearly it's not that of a big deal I'm going to give him his phone now you talk to him explain that it was a misunderstanding.

**Asshole 😠**

Thank you sir 🙏

**Finn** 🙄😜

Clearly you managed to lie to my daddy 🙄

**Asshole 😠**

Baby I'm not lieying I was telling her that working with her is ruining my relationship with you so I switched partners.

Please baby you gotta believe me😥

**Finn😜** 🙄

So you were not looking at her boobs?

**Asshole 😠**

Baby i was not I only have eyes for your 🍑 believe me baby.

**Finn😜** 🙄

I wanna believe you Seth but it's hard to unsee what I saw.

Your eyes where in her boobs literally.

**Asshole 😠**

Baby I'm sorry no more Mandy please .

I love you ❤️

**Finn** 😜🙄

I guess no 🍑 for you that's your punishment.

**Asshole** 😠

😥😭😭 

For how long babe.

**Finn😜** 🙄

3 weeks and guess what

**Asshole 😠**

What? Love

**Finn** 😜🙄

My parents are going to Scotland this weekend to visit my Papa's sick aunt.

**Asshole 😠**

No! Baby please not three weeks and atleast days.

**Finn😜** 🙄

I don't know I will think about it.

**Asshole 😠**

Baby pls you're killing me😭😭😭😭

**Finn😜** 🙄

And I bought this red lace langerie was gonna wear it for you mmmm! You should see how it holds my ass🍑

**Asshole 😠**

Baby, love I'm sorry baby I promise no more entertaining Mandy or any of her chearleading friends 🙅🏼‍♀️

**Finn🙄** 😜

I don't know like I said I'll think about it.🤔

**Asshole 😠**

I love you ❤️ baby with my heart baby believe me love I only have eyes for you sweetheart you gotta believe me.

Asshole 😠 Finn changed asshole's name to my heart beat ❤️

**Finn** 😜🙄

Ohh! And I have new toy that I was gonna show you but I guess 🤷🏼‍♂️

**My heart beat ❤️**

Off! Fuck my daddy is calling me for dinner.😭❤️💔💔💔

**Finn😜🙄**

Later love my papa is calling.❤️😘

**My heart beat** ❤️

😘

I'll pick you up tomorrow morning for school ❤️ wear those khaki pants I wanna see that 🍑

**Finn** 🙄😜

Later love ❤️


	3. Chapter 3

**My heart beat ❤️**

baby... Baby....I miss you.

**Finn** 😜🙄

4 dear last time Seth you not coming over 🙅🏼‍♀️

**My heart beat** ❤️

But I miss you baby 😭

**Finn😜** 🙄

🙄

**My heart beat** ❤️

But.. but.. love I wanna see you 😭

**Finn** 😜🙄

🙄🙄

**My heart beat** ❤️

I asked my parents they agreed that I should come to your house.

 **Finn** 😜🙄

🙄 

I wanna charge my phone please 

**My heart beat** ❤️

Love...

Baby it's your heart beat pls answer me.😭

I wanna tap that 🍑

**myheart beat ❤️**

Baby.... I'm coming over ...

Baby answer me..🙏😭

* * *

**Finn** 😜🙄

Seth baby.

Baby are you there.

??????????

Baby answer your phone please...

Seth answer your fucken phone please...

**Finn😜** 🙄

Damn Seth I'm scared I think there's someone in the yard.😨😨

**My heart beat** ❤️

Sorrry baby I was playing video games.

Wait let me get my car keys I'm coming over where are you?

**My heart beat** ❤️

Finn damn it talk to me are you okay??

**My heart beat** ❤️

Fuck love I'm on my way stay where you are dont move.

**Finn** 😜🙄

What are you going to do Seth hit them with your baseball bat 🙄

**Finn😜** 🙄

Call the cops Seth...

**My heart beat** ❤️

I called the cops baby they on their way love I'm also coming baby stay where you are.

**Finn** 😜🙄

I'm scared love.

**My heart beat** ❤️

Baby I'm outside the cops just left it was just a raccoon love.

**Finn** 😜🙄

My hero😘😍

**My heart beat** ❤️

I'm standing on the porch baby.

**Finn** 🙄😜

Love I'm coming down to open the door.

**My heart beat** ❤️

Okay love... I'm gonna tap that 🍑 the whole weekend.

**Finn🙄** 😜

🍑 It's all yours baby I'm opening the door now.

Silly you..😜🙄


	4. Chapter 4

**finn🙄😜**

Are you studying

**My heart beat ❤️**

Yes baby.

**Finn** 🙄😜

What are you studying??

**My heart beat** ❤️

Science.

**Finn🙄** 😜

You're not studying are you Seth.

**My heart beat** ❤️

Ofcouse I am baby.

**Finn** 🙄😜

Then what are you writing tomorrow

**My heart beat ❤️**

Baby I'm writing science

**Finn** 🙄😜

🙄

You sure about that..

**My heart beat ❤️**

Yes baby.🙄

**Finn** 😜🙄

Should I tell my papa to tell your papa to check on you because you not studying you playing VIDEO GAMES..

😡

 **my heart beat** ❤️

Baby I'm not playing video games.

**Finn** 😜🙄

Really 

**My heart beat ❤️**

Yes really.

**Finn** 😜🙄

If you were studying you would know that you not writing science tommorw you writing chemistry .

**My heart beat** ❤️

Aggh! I don't like chemistry.

**Finn🙄** 😜

Seth you need it to get into Harvard University

**My heart beat ❤️**

But baby I don't wanna go to Harvard I wanna go to a wrestling school.

**Finn🙄** 😜

Good luck trying to convince your dads ⚰️ RIP to you.

**My heart beat** ❤️

That will make you a widower if I die.

**Finn😜** 🙄

We not married Seth 🙄🙄🙄

**My heart beat** ❤️

YET.... WE NOT MARRIED YET.

**Finn** 😜🙄

Study Seth or I'm telling on you.

**My heart beat** ❤️

You're supposed to support your husband's every decision baby.

**Finn** 😜🙄

Ohh! My god we not married 🤦🏼‍♀️

**My heart beat** ❤️

Maybe you could come over...

to study together 🤪 or not

**Finn🙄** 😜

I'm not coming over I have a history test tommorw.

Love you in advnc.😘😘

**My heart beat** ❤️

💔💔💔😭😭

Pls don't divorce me.😭

**Finn😜** 😘

🙄🤦🏼‍♀️


	5. Chapter 5

**finn.😜🙄**

So my papa just asked if we having sex

😱

**My heart beat** ❤️

So Mr Morrison _ McIntyre wants to know if I'm tapping that 🍑

😜

**Finn😜** 🙄

Seth this is serious .

😭

**My heart beat ❤️**

What have you told him ?

**Finn😜** 🙄

That yes we having sex

And his just starring at me 

Now he just asked my daddy if he knew about it

**My heart beat** ❤️

😜 This is interesting

**Finn🙄** 😜

Baby this is serious.

He just asked if we use a condom 

**My heart beat** ❤️

Tell him that I love it raw

🤣

**Finn🙄** 😜

You not helping at all.

Brb.

**My heart beat** ❤️

Baby don't go 

**My heart beat** ❤️

Baby.

* * *

**Finn🙄😜**

We just came back from the hospital

**My heart beat ❤️**

😱

And ??

**Finn** 🙄😜

Don't worry I'm clean and I'm not pregnant.

**My heart beat ❤️**

An here I was looking forward to being a father.

**Finn** 🙄😜

Out of all the boys in school I got stuck with you🙄

**My heart beat** ❤️

You know you love me 😜

**Finn🙄** 😜

What other choice do I have you were crying and begging so I had to give you a chance.

**MY heart beat** ❤️

I love you ❤️

**Finn** 🙄😜

I love you too sweet chums.

**My heart beat** ❤️

WUD

**Finn** 🙄😜

Texting you

**My heart beat** ❤️

Besides that

**Finn** 🙄😜

Being madly deeply in love with you.

**My heart beat ❤️**

Marry me 🙊

**Finn** 🙄😜

Are you serious Seth 

I mean we only 18 

And we off to college next year

**My heart beat** ❤️

I know babe but I love you so much I don't wanna loose you so let's go to college married.

**Finn** 🙄😜

Babe can I atleast think about it.

**My heart beat** ❤️

Take all the time you need.

**Finn** 🙄😜

My battery is at 5 %

**My heart beat** ❤️

Will text before bed 

**Finn** 🙄😜

❤️ I love you.

**My heart beat** ❤️

❤️ I love you.


	6. Chapter 6

**Finn😜🙄**

😠😠 How can you get into a fight you're a moron .

 **My heart beat** ❤️

He was touching you nobody touches my boyfriend 😡

**Finn** 🙄😜

He just touched my arm MY ARM SETH.

**My heart beat** ❤️

I don't care nobody touches you .. you hear me nobody

**Finn** 🙄😜

Aggh! I can't believe you at times so people are not supposed to touch me?

**My heart beat ❤️**

YES! NOW HE GETS IT.

🤷🏼‍♀️

**Finn** 🙄😜

Ahh! God you can be a child sometimes so you joined martial arts to start beating up people😡

**My heart beat** ❤️

If they touch what is mine I will beat them up😡

**Finn** 🙄😜

I can't believe you just said that what if they call the cops

**My heart beat ❤️**

My father is a chief of police they can call the cops I don't care 

**Finn** 🙄😜

You're an idiot you know that I hope Kevin calls the police

**MY heart beat ❤️**

So you will be happy to see me in jail and you say you love me.

**Finn** 🙄😜

Ofcouse I don't want you to go to jail and I do love you I can't believe you just said that.

**My heart beat** ❤️

Sure don't feel like it rn I feel attacked.

**Finn🙄** 😜

You're feeling attacked , you're feeling attacked you attacked Kevin because he touched my arm and when I tried to talk to you , you attack me..ME SETH.

**My heart beat ❤️**

I can't have my boyfriend having people touch him like they dating.

ARE YOU AND KEVIN FUCKING FINN???

**Finn** 🙄😜

What the hell I LOVE YOU I'm god this can't be happening 🤦🏼‍♂️

**MY heart beat ❤️**

It doesn't sound like it rn honestly.

**Finn** 🙄😜

So you saying that I'm cheating on you Seth ?

**My heart beat ❤️**

I don't know I'm not with you 24/7 who knows what you doing behind my back.

**Finn** 🙄😜

Fuck you Seth 🖕

**My heart beat ❤️**

You know I do the fucking in this relationship baby.

**Finn** 🙄😜

Finn changed my heart beat ❤️name to Asshole 😠

**Asshole 😠**

So I'm an asshole really funny morrison-mcintyre 

**Finn🙄** 😜

Keep myfather's name out if your lips MICHAELS- CALLAWAY 

ITS OVER.

**Asshole 😠**

Keep my dad's name out of this Finnigan.

**Finn** 🙄😜

Seth this is mr morrison- mcintyre my son is crying he says you broke up with him?? 

**Asshole** 😠

What I didn't break up with him he broke up with me.

**Finn** 🙄😜

I don't care what happened my son is craying and he says you made him cry now I need you fix it bcz my husband won't like seeing his baby boy cry.

**Asshole 😠**

I'm sorry sir can you give him the phone.

**Finn😜** 🙄

What do you want Seth.

**Asshole 😠**

Baby I'm sorry for all the things I said I just love you so much and i hate when you not with me.

**Finn** 😜🙄

You accused me of cheating on you with Kevin your best friend.

**Asshole** 😠

Baby I'm sorry I just don't wanna loose you love.

Please forgive me.

**Finn** 😜🙄

I would never cheat on you Seth I love you .

**Asshole 😠**

I love you too baby and I'm sorry.

**Finn** 😜🙄

I'm sorry too for all the things I said before.

Will you still have me

**Asshole 😠**

Ofcouse baby only if you forgive me baby.

**Finn** 😜🙄

I forgive you baby 😭😭

My heart beat ❤️ Finn changed asshole😠 name to my heart beat ❤️

**My heart beat** ❤️

Can I come over 

**Finn** 🙄😜

Rn?

🙄

**My heart beat ❤️**

Yes baby rn I wanna hold you .

**Finn** 😜🙄

Come in the morning baby ❤️

**My heart beat** ❤️

Okay love 

❤️❤️ I love you Finn.😭

**Finn** 🙄😜

I love you too baby ❤️

Good night 😘

**Finn** 😜🙄

Goodnight my my heart beat ❤️.


	7. Chapter 7

**my heart beat ❤️**

i dedicated you a song on the podcast 😘

**Finn😜** 🙄

What baby !❤️💔😭

**My heart beat** ❤️

You love it?

**Finn** 😜🙄

I love you ❤️💔😭

But I'm not home I'm out shopping with dad.

**My heart beat** ❤️

It's okay baby you will hear it next time 

**Finn** 😜🙄

Ok love

I have something to tell you 😭

**My heart beat** ❤️

Okay.

**Finn** 😜🙄

Promise you won't get mad

**My heart beat** ❤️

Why would I 

**Finn** 😜🙄

Bcz I know you 

**My heart beat** ❤️

I promise baby.

**Finn** 😜🙄

We going to Scotland for Christmas 🙊

**My heart beat ❤️**

What😭😭😭😭😭 no no no 

Can you leave 🍑 behind atleast

**Finn** 😜🙄

That's impossible my butt is part of me🤦🏼‍♂️

**My heart beat** ❤️

😭😭😭😭 You killing me baby.

I'm gonna miss that 🍑

**Finn** 😜🙄

It's only for a week.

**My heart beat ❤️**

A week of torture for me😭

**Finn😜** 🙄

My boyfriend is crazy 🤦🏼‍♀️

**My heart beat** ❤️

I love you baby 😭❤️💔

**Finn** 😜🙄

I love you too talk later my dad is giving me the eye.🙄😂

**My heart beat** ❤️

Later love😘😘

Promise you will give me 🍑 before you Go.

**Finn** 😜🙄

Ohh! My god yes 😂 I think you only love my ass🤔

**my heart beat ❤️**

Im in love with you .

**finn🙄😜**

**❤️😘**


	8. Chapter 8

**my heart beat ❤️**

i can't believe you cancelled our appointment just to go hang out with your friend Adam.

And on top of it all you switched off your phone.

**Finn** 🙄😜

I promised Adam that we will hangout before I leave for Scotland.

**My heart beat ❤️**

.so why did you switch off your phone haa!"

Where you two hanging out with your boyfriends.

**Finn** 🙄😜

🤦🏼‍♂️

I can't believe you sometimes.

**My heart beat** ❤️

So Adam is more important than me your boyfriend or he found you another one 

**Finn** 🙄😜

What the hell is your problem 

**My heart beat** ❤️

I don't have a problem

**Finn🙄** 😜

You do you hate Adam

But why..

**My heart beat** ❤️

Because Adam is a slut and he slept with half of the school.

**Finn🙄** 😜

Half of the school 

Meaning you slept with him too.

**My heart beat** ❤️

I can't believe you'd think that I would stick my dick anywhere.

😠😠😠

**Finn🙄** 😜

I don't know Seth when we meet you not exactly a virgin.

**My heart beat** ❤️

Because I had sex but not with Adam.

**Finn** 🙄😜

So you just hate him because he would not sleep with you.

😏

**My heart beat** ❤️

Stop trying to spin this on me.

**Finn🙄** 😜

Lol! Lol!😂😂

I can't do this I have dinner to get too.

**My heart beat** ❤️

So you not going to resolve this now.

**Finn🙄** 😜

Seth Rollins Michaels Calloway you listen to me and you listen carefully I am sick and tired of your insercurities and you constantly accusing me of cheating and choosing my friends for me I am not your husband or your child for you to try and dictate my life I'm going to hangout with whoever I want and go wherever I want until that day you make me your husband you will choose how I live my life so for now I suggest you accept my friends and how I live my life are we clear.

😠

**My heart beat** ❤️

This is why I don't want you hanging out with Adam .

You're talking back to me.

**Finn🙄** 😜

I'm talking back to you 😂😂 wow.

**My heart beat** ❤️

Yes you are are you listening to yourself it's Adam who influenced you to do that.

**Finn🙄** 😜

Aggh! I'm sick of your dominace behaviour.

**My heart beat** ❤️

So this is how it's going to be you going to change and be this reballious 

**Finn🙄** 😜

Aggggg! I'm not being rebellious I'm just showing that I don't like how you behave at times.

**My heart beat** ❤️

So you going to continue hanging out with Adam after I told you not to.

**Finn🙄** 😜

SETH Adam Cole has been my friend since kindergarten I will not see him because you said so.

**MY heart beat** ❤️

Just like that.

**My heart beat** ❤️

I'm coming over we gonna talk about this face to face.

**My heart beat ❤️**

Finn are you there.

Talk to me 

**Finn** 🙄😜

I'm gonna go have dinner with my family I'm leaving my phone in my room 

**My heart beat** ❤️

Why?

**Finn** 🙄😜

So that I don't get told what I should eat and how I should eat.

By some people who bosses us around.


	9. Chapter 9

**my heart beat ❤️**

i love you more than anything in this world and it scares me sometimes, and at times I get scared of loosing you , you are my world Finn and I can't imagine my life without you.

Please forgive me baby.

**Finn😜** 🙄

I love you too baby but you must understand I'm gonna have friends that you dont like that doesn't mean that I'm going to leave you baby.

**My heart beat** ❤️

So you forgive me baby.

**Finn** 😜🙄

Ofcouse I can't stay mad at you for too long.

**My heart beat** ❤️

😭😭😭 Baby I apologize for trying to control your life.

**Finn** 😜🙄

Adam is my friend baby he's my best friend and he didn't change me.

**My heart beat** ❤️

Please never switch off your phone again.😥

**Finn** 😜🙄

Ok I only did because I needed to spend time with Adam without being disturbed.

**MY heart beat** ❤️

Okay baby I love you.

**Finn😜** 🙄

I love you too baby.

Now I want you to promise never to do that again.

Try to control my life.

**MY heart beat** ❤️

I promise baby.

I will accept every decision you make baby.

**Finn😜** 🙄

Thank you love 

**MY heart beat** ❤️

I love you 😍❤️

**Finn😜** 🙄

I love you too baby G2g okay 

**MY heart beat**

Oright Love❤️😍


	10. Chapter 10

**finn🙄😜**

seth I think I'm pregnant 😥.

 **My heart beat** ❤️

😱😱😱

**Finn** 🙄😜

Yes! My breasts hurt so I did some research.

**My heart beat ❤️**

Research you mean Google Finn.😱

**Finn** 🙄😜

Yes! Seth I mean goggle.

**My heart beat** ❤️

So you could be pregnant 😥😱

**Finn** 🙄😜

🤦🏼‍♂️ Oh god yes but I'm not sure my dad got be a pregnancy test.

I will tell you when I'm done baby later.

* * *

**Finn🙄** 😜

It was a false alarm but my papa is pissed I think he wants to send me to Scotland to live with my grandparents.😭

**My heart beat** ❤️

What😱 noooo

Baby can I atleast talk to him...

**Finn🙄** 😜

What no ...

RIP TO ME.😭

**my heart beat** ❤️

Come on baby

**Finn🙄** 😜

My papa doesn't like you Seth talking to him will make things worse.

**My heart beat** ❤️

Drew loves me we have a special bond.

**Finn** 🙄😜

But I'm not sure I just heard them talk.

**My heart beat** ❤️

So you not sure.

If you go we both go.

**Finn** 🙄😜

What?"

**My heart beat** ❤️

I go with you to Scotland I will go to boarding school

Just to be close to you.

**Finn** 🙄😜

You're crazy.🙄

**My heart beat** ❤️

I love you

**Finn** 😜🙄

I love you too baby.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Their back... , This crazy too

**Mr morrison-mcintyre**

Sethie

**Seth.**

Yes sir.

Hello sir

**Mr Morrison-mcintyre**

Sethie it's me Finn 

**Seth**

What happened to your phone.

**Mr Morrison-mcintyre**

My papa took my phone but my dad borrowed me his to text you.

😭

**SETH**

What happened ? Why?

**Mr Morrison-mcintyre**

I got a B in maths and English so he took my phone and every electronic I have.😭

**Seth**.

Damn that's bad 

**Mr Morrison-mcintyre**

He says you're a distruction so I won't see you till we finished with our SAT exam.😭

**SETH**

What the fuck

Drew can't do that.

**Mr Morrison-mcintyre**

He can Seth so I text you when my daddy is home.

**Seth**.

😭😭 So no 🍑 for daddy.

**Mr Morrison-mcintyre**

You're an idiot.🤦🏼‍♂️

**_SETH._ **

this is stupid drew wants you to get what A all the time . Your the smartest person I know in our school.

**Mr Morrison-mcintyre**

I'm sorry baby 

I g2g I love you.

**SETH**

I love you too.

How would he feel if they took his husband away from him.

No 🍑4 me 😭😭😭

**Mr Morrison-mcintyre**

Probably murder them.🤔😂

You're an idiot that's all you care about.


	12. Chapter 12

**finn😜🙄**

Seth

**My heart beat** ❤️

You got your phone back baby.

**Finn** 😜🙄

Yes my dad's gave it back.

**My heart beat** ❤️

Fuck I missed you baby 

**Finn** 😜🙄

More like you missed my ass 

**My heart beat** ❤️

You know I can't live without that 🍑 

**Finn😜** 🙄

🙄🙄 You're sick.

**My heart beat** ❤️

You made me like this with your 🍑 fuck baby I can't get enough of it.

**Finn** 😜🙄

Ohh! My god why did I have to get stuck with you as a boyfriend.

🙄

**My heart beat** ❤️

Correction baby.....

Future husband 😜

**Finn** 🙄😜

You're crazy you know that 🤦🏼‍♂️

**My heart beat** ❤️

You love me.

**Finn** 🙄😜

My dad wants you to come to dinner tonight.

**My heart beat** ❤️

Really 😱🙊 

**Finn** 🙄😜

Yes baby.

**My heart beat** ❤️

Fuck I" ll be there am I sleeping over 

🙏

**Finn** 🙄😜

🙄 Obviously no .

**My heart beat** ❤️

Damn! 

😭😭😭😭

**Finn** 😜🙄

Ur such a drama queen 

Let's talk later 

I love you ❤️

**My heart beat** ❤️

I love you too baby 


	13. Chapter 13

**finn🙄😜**

**😠😠😠😠**

**My heart beat ❤️**

and now what seems to be the problem

**Finn🙄😜**

I'm so pissed at my dads rn😠😠

**MY heart beat** ❤️

What happened baby

**Finn🙄** 😜

It's my dad

😠😠

**My heart beat ❤️**

What they he do and which one 

**Finn** 🙄😜

John

**My heart beat** ❤️

Okay 

**Finn** 🙄😜

He went on and got himself pregnant

😠😠😠 Didn't even bother to consult with me find out my opinion .

**My heart beat** ❤️

🙄🙄🙄🙄

You mad bcz Ur dad is pregnant

🤔

**Finn** 🙄😜

Yes love they should have asked me if I wanted to have a sibling.

**My heart beat** ❤️

Baby relax I think you're just over reacting

**Finn** 🙄😜

😠😠😠😠 You are just an idiot.

**My heart beat ❤️**

Baby think about it you're leaving for college soon they going to be lonely in that big house alone.

**Finn** 🙄😜

You just saying this because you have a big brother .

**My heart beat** ❤️

No I'm saying my dads had me when roman was leaving for college so they won't be lonely.

**Finn🙄** 😜

But they should have asked me first love 😡😭

**My heart beat** ❤️

Their the adults and you're the child.

**Finn🙄😜**

I know okay.

**My heart beat** ❤️

So your fine now right.

😍😄

**Finn** 🙄😜

How is your relationship with your elder brother.

**My heart beat** ❤️

He's my hero man.

I used to worship him 

**Finn🙄** 😜

You still do 🙄

**My heart beat** ❤️

Yes I do 😄 

**Finn🙄** 😜

His coming home for the holidays?

**My heart beat** ❤️

Yes with his new boyfriend.

🙊❤️😜

**Finn🙄** 😜

I guess I will be fine I mean look at you and your brother you're good right I have nothing to worry about.

**My heart beat** ❤️

Yes you have nothing to worry about babe.

**Finn🙄** 😜

I guess I should apologize to my dads for calling them inconsiderate.

**My heart beat** ❤️

Yes love.

We'll talk later.

 **Finn** 🙄😜

I love you

Thanks again baby.

**My heart beat** ❤️

I love you too


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's short but I had to get it out of the way

**My heart beat❤️**

Baby

Love

Finn

I miss you

Talk to me

I see you found a new boyfriend there in Scotland now you ignoring me.

Finn babe talk to me pls.

Fine don't talk to me.

**3 hours later**

**Finn🙄** 😜

Ohh! My god Seth I was charging my phone and kevin came and we went to hangout by the lake.

I'm sorry baby .

**My heart beat** ❤️

Who the fuck is kevin

**Finn🙄** 😜

His my friend Seth

🙄

**My heart beat ❤️**

You left your phone Finn to go hangout with some guy you know how that sound when I'm 5 freaken thousand miles away

😡😡

**Finn😜** 🙄

I don't understand why you angry kevin is just a friend.

**My heart beat** ❤️

Who you obviously go swimming in the lake with.

Did you fuck in the lake Finn....

**Finn😜🙄**

What ...

🤣🤣

You're obviously jealous of Kevin because of your insercurities.

**My heart beat** ❤️

I'm not jealous of stupid ass Kevin

 **Finn😜** 🙄

.you are jealous Seth admit it.

Fyi I didn't have sex with Kevin I'm wearing your promise ring you idiot that means I honour us clearly you can't see it because you're clouded by jealousy.

**My heart beat** ❤️

You are

Really baby 

😥 Baby I'm so happy rn.

**Finn** 😜🙄

I'm sorry for taking to long to text back

**My heart beat ❤️**

No baby I'm sorry please forgive me love for accusing you of cheating on me.

**Finn😜🙄**

It's okay baby 

My dad wants us to get the sheeps I will text you later.

**My heart beat** ❤️

I love you

**Finn😜🙄**

I love you too

Mxwaaa 😘


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forgive the beards their 19 going to college and growing beards ... I couldn't find pictures of them young ... Please forgive me if u don't like I will understand.

**my heart beat❤️**

****

so my dads grounded me and took my devices away and he got them back and im not grounded anymore🧡🧡😜

i love my brother.

**finn🙄😜**

Wow talk about him spoiling you his going back to work or you leaving with him to avoid punishment from your dads

**my heartbeat ❤️**

yes hes gonna drive us all to boston you can come if you want .

**finn🙄** 😜

sorry im going with my dads 

**My heart beat** ❤️

you still wearing my ring  
  


**Finn🙄😜**

yes im still wearing the promise ring you gave me love 

bcz i love you  
  


 **My heart beat** ❤️

baby i love you so much.

**Finn🙄😜**

i love you too

**my heart beart❤️**

whats that

**Finn🙄😜**

my great aunt got me an action figure for chrismast

**my heart beat ❤️**

lol 🤣🤣🤣🤣🤣 how old does she think you are 2

**finn🙄😜**

its not funny

**MY heart beat ❤️**

and anyway your are very short.🤣😜🤣

**finn🙄😜**

im not the one still acts like a baby when their big brother is around

**my heart beat ❤️**

i dont act like a baby

**finn🙄😜**

seth you practically worship the ground your brother walks on

and you jealous of his boyfriend

**my heart beat ❤️**

im not jealous i lve mustafa look

i have a pic of him on my phone

**finn🙄😜**

okay fine i get it you like your brother in law

**my heart beat ❤️**

i miss you baby

**finn🙄😜**

i miss you too love so much can we see each other before we drive for college with our parents

**my heart beat ❤️**

i would like that baby

**finn🙄😜**

i miss us 

you didnt tell your parents that we sharing a dom right when we get to college'

**my heart beat ❤️**

ofcourse not baby my papa would kill me.

**finn🙄😜**

good bcz i plan on us doing things to each other😜😉

**My heart beat ❤️**

we gonna need lot of lube

**finn🙄😜**

thats your department i got the toys

**my heart beat ❤️**

shit roman is starring at me with a phone at the table.

**finn🙄😜**

sorry baby talk later then 

**my heart beat ❤️**

yes love you 

**finn🙄😜**

love you too 


End file.
